Zack Got Irritated
by Ms. Mumpsimus
Summary: Summary: Zack got his eyes glued to a certain blond boy who was refusing to talk to anyone.


**Zack Got Irritated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII. Not even in my dreams. Poor, poor me.**

**Summary**: Zack got his eyes glued to a certain blond boy who was refusing to talk to anyone.

.

.

.

Cloud Strife.

Zack eyed the blond boy curiously and ponder about the different things that made him different from the other students here at St. Peter College.

He was obviously silent.

He won't talk. He loves to keep his mouth shut.

Literally.

Well, except for those times where he had to answer a teacher's question, of course. But except for that, he just won't talk. It's not as if no one had tried to talk to him yet. As a matter of fact, a lot of girls (and guys too) already tried flirting to the newest idol sensation of the university but he just _won't_ talk at all. Period.

Cloud Strife was a loner.

That's for sure. For almost three months since he came here, the boy wouldn't just talk to anyone. It seems like the blond boy doesn't want a companion. At first, everyone thought that he was just painfully shy that's why he's acting like that. The girls were obviously extra sweet to him and hovering like big, fat bees that are waiting for the blond boy's nectar. (Okay. That was… kinda… off. ) But after three long months, he continued to act as if the he has his own little world and no one, _absolutely no one_, could enter without his permission.

Anyway.

He's blond. Yeah.

A pretty blond, if you will ask Zack.

There are a lot of different hairstyles and hair colors at St. Peter but there were only two blonds here (you wouldn't want to know who was the other one, believe me) and Cloud Strife was the most striking (not that the other blond could even compare to the new student) of the two.

His hair? Have I already mentioned his hair?

Not yet?

Allright.

His hair was absolutely gorgeous. Well, Zack's hair was pretty gorgeous too. But Cloud's hair was an entirely different thing. Messy and gorgeously-looking spikes.

Zack was wondering if the blond use gels, because he was not using one. His hair was naturally spiky but not as spiky as Cloud's hair, that's certain.

Another thing; Cloud Strife has the most beautiful eyes, Zack Fair had ever seen. His eyes were the color of the sky. Untainted and clear. It was devastatingly gorgeous and round. And he never looked at anyone since he came here. Not a single student.

Not the teachers, not the school administrations. Not even the janitors and guards.

How do I know?

Simple. I was just watching him intently. That's all.

Well, actually, I'm trying to find a perfect moment to talk to him and introduce myself. Maybe a loud guys like could make him open up even just a little. I'm pretty notorious for being the most persistent guy in the university and I'm hoping that my being persistent would work to his icy walls.

Little did I know that faith have a different thing stored for us – or for me.

I was on my way to the rooftop where a certain blond boy loves to hang out every lunch, trying to avoid everybody as much as possible, when I heard a very loud screaming.

I automatically recognized the voice.

It was Cloud Strife.

I hurriedly went to the rooftop, almost sprinting on the stairs. When I got there, I looked for the blond boy around but I couldn't see him. Then I heard another wailing.

"Help!"

I hurriedly went to the voice and saw him dangling at the metal ring of the rooftop. He was about to fall!

I immediately held his left arm preventing him to fall any further.

I saw him sigh in relief and he lifted his gaze unto me.

"Thanks." He said and sighed again, immediately removing his eyes from staring at Zack. "C-can you pull me up?"

For some strange reason, Zack got irritated with the sudden eye movement of the boy. Very, very irritated. In fact, if only he can hold the blond's face (or lips) right now, he'll have it glued to his mighty lips by now.

Intrusion.

Disturbance.

_Look at me when I'm talking to you!_

"I can still drop you, y'know." He brusquely said, darkly looking at meek boy who was still dangling at the edge of the rooftop.

"E-eh?" Zack smiled inwardly when the boy's eyes linger on his. Zack stared to the deepness of Cloud's eyes that was tainted with fear and confusion. His left arm trembled slightly.

"W-what did you say?"

"I said I can still drop you." He irritatingly added.

"W-whaa—w-why would y-you do t-that?" The boy asked clearly perturbed by his words.

"I can easily get irritated."

"Why would y-you be irritated?" Zack saw him swallowed hard. The blond was trying not to avert his eyes from him and he kept on biting his lips.

"Who knows?"

The wind suddenly blow and Zack felt terror risen to the boy.

"All right! I-I get it! I get it! What do you want? I-I'll do anything. J-just help me get out of here."

Zack smiled devilishly and grinned at the poor Cloud.

"Good boy."

**oOoOoOoO**

"What the heck are you doing, y-you…!"

"The name's Zack and I'm claiming by reward."

"Your w-whaat?-Argh! Stop it! Zaaaack!"

Zack smiled inwardly.

He snuggled the poor creature beneath him.

Warm.

"Zaaaaaaack!"

**.**

**.**

I bet you were still wondering about the 'gel' thing, right? Well, no. Cloud Strife is not using any kind of gel. His hair is naturally spiky, thank you very much.

"_You'll be my spiky, chocobo-head (got that from a very badass game I'm currently playing. – Zack) and blondie." _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: **

**CRAPPY. URGH.  
**

All right, my very first FFVII fanfic. Urgh… I know it's kinda crappy. And well, fluffy much? I dunno. Guess I have to practice more.

But I do hope that you enjoy it.

Thanks for reading!

Christmas party themes


End file.
